Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case and, in particular, to a camera carrying case with improved ease of access when being carried.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,814 issued to Hall et al. on Jan. 16, 1968, and the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a device for suspending a carrying case from a shoulder. The carrying case has a bottom wall, side walls and a lid hinged to one of the side walls. The suspending device comprises a generally U-shaped handle including spaced arms. There are pivot means for pivotally connecting the spaced arms to opposite side walls of the case. The pivot means define a pivot axis of the carrying case. There is a strap means connected to the handle and adapted to suspend the case from the shoulder of the person. There is a stop means for limiting the pivotal movement of the case about the pivot axis between a first position and a second position. In the first position the carrying case is generally vertical and in a normal carrying position. In the second position the carrying case is generally horizontal and access to an interior of the carrying case is available by lifting the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,180 issued to Lowe on Apr. 6, 1982, and the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a carrying case that can be suspended from a shoulder of a person and be opened while suspended from the shoulder of the person. The carrying case has a lower case part having opposite side walls and a front, rear, bottom, and open top. A cover is pivotally mounted to the rear of the lower case part. The cover opens and closes over the top of the lower case part. There is a shoulder strap with opposite ends mounted to opposite side walls of the lower case part. There is a fastener means, operable after the cover has been opened, for fastening together locations on the strap and the cover to prevent movement of the strap relative to the cover in a direction which would close the cover. The stiffness of the strap against compression along its length when the strap is under tension, while suspending the carrying case from the shoulder of the person, can be utilized to prevent the cover from closing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,806 issued to Lowe on Mar. 29, 1988, and the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, also discloses a carrying case that can be carried on a shoulder of a person and be opened while still on the shoulder of the person. The carrying case has a case part forming a rigid bottom wall having a multiplicity of holes. There is a plurality of pylon devices, each having a fastener insertable through a hole in said rigid bottom wall and fastenable in place thereat. The holes are closer together than the width of each pylon device so that two of the pylon devices cannot be mounted in a pair of adjacent holes This enables the mounting of pylons close to the ideal positions for pressing with moderate forces against an instrument to hold it. Each of the pylon devices may have a single threaded stud depending therefrom so the pylon device may be quickly installed by turning the pylon device.